


DERE BOYFRIEND SCENARIOS

by Lil_BreadStick



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_BreadStick/pseuds/Lil_BreadStick
Summary: I DID NOT STEAL THIS! I SIMPLY COPIED AND PASTED IT FROM MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT ONTO HERE! Also I do own all characters in this book they are my oc’s





	1. Chapter 1

So hey Guys! I've decided that i am going to make a new boyfriend scenarios book I'm not sure why but i just haven't had the inspiration to do another chapter in the Haikyuu book. I do a little bit of it each day and i'm working on getting the next chapter out for you guys if you have any questions comments or concerns Please let me know Thank You :)

-Author-Chan Aka LIlbreadstick


	2. MEET THE DERES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE MU CHARACTERS I DINT MIND IF YOU USE THEM JUST GIVE ME A SHOUTOUT!

Tsundere-

A person who is initially cold, Temperamental and hotheaded Before gradually showing a warmer and friendlier side over time 

Name: Maro Fukuhara   
Age, Birthday& sign: May 02, 17 (Taurus)  
Year: 2nd year   
Height: 180cm (5’9”)   
Likes: You, Spicy Food, His mom, Basketball  
Dislikes: Annoying people, Anyone who is rude or disrespectful to you, his dad

DereDere-

A person who is completely kind happy & energetic! They are also always optimistic. 

Name:Akihito Matsuki  
Age, Birthday & Sign: October 03, 15 (Libra).   
Year: 1st year.   
Height: 174cm (5’8”)  
Likes: His family, You, Baseball, School, His friends, Food.  
Dislikes: when your mad or upset, when you cry, people who look on the dark side, girls who flirt with

Dandere-

Normally Quiet very shy and timid Easily flustered 

Name: Kioshi Akiyama  
Age birthday & sign: July 07 16 (cancer).   
Height: 178cm(5’7”).   
Year:1st year.  
Likes: drawing, Reading, listening to music, Quiet places, you   
Dislikes: Loud places, you being upset, people, large crowds

Himedere-

Stereotypical, Snobby and stuck up wants to be treated like royalty

Name: Mikyo Okamura  
Age birthday&sign: January 20th 18 years old (Aquarius).  
Year:3rd year  
Height:180cm(6’0”).  
Likes:Money, fame, his “fans”, being clean, you, his mom,   
Dislikes: His dad, His dada company, being dirty, low class people, Peasants.

Yandere- 

some may refer to them as psycho or insane but all they want is to protect the ones they love at any costs even if that means Murder.

Name:Yukio Shinshido.  
Age,sign&birthday:December 20th, 17 years old(Capricorn).   
Year: 3rd year.  
Height: 175cm(5’7”).  
Likes: you, Protecting you, having you to himself, his mom, oh yeah and did I mention you.  
Dislikes: anyone who hurts you, anyone who is near you, Hell anyone that looks at you is screwed


	3. How you meet

Maro(Tsundere)- you walked into the school gates excited to start at a fresh school. as you were walking down the hall to your locker you bumped into somebody and fell to the floor "oof" the wind was most certainly knocked out of you "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING DIPSHIT!" you don't know what but something inside you snapped "I'M SORRY YOU RAN INTO ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR YELLING AT BUT IT DAMN SURE ISN'T ME"you snapped back. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" "YOU HEARD ME" then he got in your face " listen i don't know who the hell you think your talking to but-" you cut him off "listen buddy you need to get the fuck up outta my face because your hot ass breath is fogging up my glasses" (if you don't where glasses just pretend okay?) you pushed him away and with that you skipped off to your class and in the distance you could him shouting at you. you just smirked and continued on your way.

Akihito(deredere)- you were sitting under a tree on the court yard during free period. it was your favorite place out of the entire school you just always felt so relaxed there. You were reading Y/F/B( your favorite book) then you heard the bell ring you stood up and heard someone shout "HEY WATCH OUT" you looked over to see a volleyball flying at your face you quickly were able to set the ball then spike it back to the owners. you heard a mix of "whats?" and "whoa" you turned around smirking and picked up your bag. you turned around only to be met with the chest of a boy. "WHOA! that was so cool how did you do that?!" you giggled "I've been playing volleyball since i was 4" "wow Hi I'm Akihito Matsuki from class 1-A" he smiled brightly "Hi I'm (Y/N) from class 2-A" he gasped "what?" you were confused " IF YOU WEREN'T THAT GOOD I WOULD HAVE HIT MY SENPAI IN THE FACE!" he bowed and said sorry like a million times. you sighed "if you wanna make it up you can buy me a coffee today after practice" he looked up "practice?" "yeah i play as the ace for the girls volleyball team, but anyway..." you wrote down your number and gave it to him his face lit up "meet me at (INSERT RANDOM COFFEE SHOP) at 4:30 no later or you wont be forgiven" after you said that he looked a little scared. with that you walked away.

KioshiAkiyama(DanDere)- you were in the library after school studying you heard what sounded like a bunch of books falling. You got up to go investigate, when you turned the corner and saw a guy with a bunch of books struggling to pick up the rest. you noticed him from your Gym class his name was kioshi Akiyama he was extremely quiet you only talked to him a few times. you walked over and picked up the remaining books and took a few from him. he looked up and blushed "hey uh you looked like you could use some help" you said "N-no its f-fine i g-got i-it" you giggled at his stutter you found it kind of cute "yeah sure.. anyway where are these going?" he stood up and started walking you followed him. while putting the books away you guys talked a little and found you had some stuff in common. After you guys finished putting away the books the bell rang and you went your separate ways

Mikyo Okamura(himedere)- you were walking down the street with your friend (BSF/N) you guys had just came from Starbucks you had a (favorite drink) as you guys were walking back to your apartment some guy dressed in all black pushed you and you fell dropping your drink all over you WHITE shirt. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" he just kept walking you walked up to him and turned him around "DUDE YOU JUST MADE ME FALL AND DROP MY DRINK ALL OVER ME THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SAY SORRY" he scuffed "listen sweet heart i am not in the-"you cut him off " okay first of all you need to back your orangutan built methed out drag queen rejected porn star looking ass the fuck back up because i don't know who the hell you think you are but it is extremely disrespectful to knock someone over and make them spill their drink all over them and not even say sorry" you were pretty sure you could see the smoke coming out of your ears "and another thing-" you were cut off by a guy about your age with dark brown hair and piercing red eyes " excuse me i apologize for my brother and what ever he did but why is a peasant like you yelling at my brother?" no that pissed you off to the MAX you were about to go off when your friend grabbed your shoulder "don't (y/n) its not worth it" i looked at her than back at them i sigh and started walking away but not before flipping them both off 🖕

yukio Okamura(yandere)- it was your first day at your new school and you had no idea where to go. you got to school early in hopes that you could get to school and find your classes so you didn’t make a fool of yourself on the first day... we’ll the only problem with your plan was you didn’t know where anything was and you were now lost so you were now standing against the locker with your forehead pressed on it (like tamaki from bnha also the chapter picture) you let out a heavy sigh “ are you okay?” You heard a voice behind you and you tensed up “y-yeah I-I’m f-fine” you tried not to studder but that didn’t work “oh okay well are you by any chance new I dint think I have seen you around”you sighed again and turned around to face the guy he.was.hot. You blushed “y-yeah I’m (y-y/n) (l/n)” you gave a weak smile “I’m Yukio Okamura student council president from clsss 3-A” he smiled “I’m guessing your from class 2-A” mid your head “yeah If only I could find it” you mumbled under your breath he chuckles and grabs your hand and starts pulling you after about 2 minutes your outside of your class. “T-thanks” you blush a bit “No problem it’s my duty to help the underclassmen and well women to” with that he winked and walked away leaving you a blushing mess


End file.
